


Atlantis

by hopefuldark



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Negan Kills Glenn Rhee, Oneshot, glenn's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefuldark/pseuds/hopefuldark
Summary: it was the second swing of the bat that killed him--a short oneshot regarding glenn's death and what's going on in his head.
Relationships: Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee
Kudos: 9





	Atlantis

the one thing glenn hadn’t expected was for the bat to come down. it was sudden, striking him with such a force that he could feel his skull crack beneath it, and with that, the vision in his left eye was gone. the hit was enough to send him down, slamming his head into the ground for yet another blow, but his knees remained planted in the ground, and because of that, the adrenaline coursing through his veins sent him right back up. 

his vision was blurred, and for a moment, he could hear nothing but the ringing in his ears. blood dripped into his one good eye, his entire body shook as he struggled to keep himself upright. because it was then that he heard the crying, /maggie’s crying/, over the ringing, and despite the pain being so strong that it almost was what killed him right then and there, his wife was prioritized. he made the promise that he’d protect her, that he’d keep her safe even if it meant laying his own life on the line. 

so, even if glenn knew in that moment that he was going to die, he turned to her. 

he had to comfort maggie, just as he did when almost all of the other important people in her life were killed. why not during his own death as well?

glenn almost couldn’t form the sentence. the first syllable came out sounding as though he was coughing, and he wasn’t particularly sure if it was audible anywhere other than in his own mind. but he kept trying, begging his mouth to form this last, coherent sentence. the choking noise persisted, but glenn was strong, even with a visible dent in his skull and his eye hanging from its socket. it almost felt as though he’d never get it out, but a mere twenty seconds later and his last words were spoken. 

“maggie, i’ll find you.”

he couldn’t see his wife’s face, but he could just about make out the sound of her crying over the jumbled mess of words that negan’s speech was becoming. the choked, pleading sobs that only told him that she knew he was going to die, too. his injuries were too far beyond repair, even if negan decided to spare him and let him suffer through his last breaths. 

glenn wanted to say more. he wanted to tell her how much he loved her, how without her, he wouldn’t have made it that far. maggie was his reason for fighting as long as he did. she was the reason he didn’t reduce the purpose of his life to just being walker bait. she was the reason he was wishing that he could live through this right now. 

but, all good things must come to an end, and his life was one of those good things. 

it was the second swing of the bat that killed him.


End file.
